


All Roads Lead to Somewhere

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Crack Treated Seriously, Eldritch Abominations, F/M, Frenemies, Modern Universe, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Quiet Sex, Road Trips, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Humor, Travel, UFO sightings, UFOs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: Kohaku had no idea how she got roped into taking this ridiculous road trip (especially considering some of the company she was with.) Nevertheless, there she was, stuck in a shitty motel with a bunch of people she knew and a bunch of people she wished she didn't know.In other words,Senku and co. embark on a road trip that turns out about as well as things do for Senku and his group. There's porn. The bathroom may or may not be haunted. Answering that question is like answering the following question: How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?
Relationships: Kohaku/Mozu (Dr. STONE)
Kudos: 5





	All Roads Lead to Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU where Senku and various people that have been absorbed into the Kingdom of Science set off on a road trip to a remote location in the wilderness where there was a UFO sighting so Senku can take a crack at solving a seemingly unsolvable mystery himself-all for the sake of science, of course.
> 
> * denotes a change in POV

Kohaku had no idea how she got roped into taking this ridiculous road trip (especially considering some of the company she was with.) Nevertheless, there she was, stuck in a shitty motel with a bunch of people she knew and a bunch of people she wished she didn't know. The motel, being what it was, out in the middle of nowhere, had a suspicious number of vacant rooms but Senku, ever the determined optimist, refused to be disturbed (at least visibly,) by the general state of the tacky, ugly, charmless location they were forced to stay in the night in. 

It could be worse, Kohaku reminded herself as she surveyed her surroundings. Sharing a room with Minami wasn't so bad until she heard the other girl crying into a pillow not even 15 minutes after their arrival. 

"So anyways, I trust Senku and all but I really hope he knows what he's doing-" 

Kohaku wasn't easily caught off guard but the sound of the other girl softly sobbing into an ugly throw pillow was a tad disconcerting. 

"Uh, hey, Minami, are you okay?" 

Kohaku was as good with people skills as Senku was with seducing girls but she would feel a little boorish if she just ignored Minami and pretended nothing was happening. 

Minami looked up for a moment, having already wet the pillow with her tears. "You want the censored answer or the uncensored answer?" 

Kohaku blinked. Presented with something entirely outside her frame of reference, she simply swallowed, taking a single deep, calming breath before responding. 

"Uh...uncensored, I guess." 

"I've got PMS." 

"Ah." 

More often than not, Kohaku missed her period due to her intense fitness routine so she had nothing useful to say to her roommate. 

Well, it happens I guess, Kohaku thought, opening the door to the bathroom to take a shower, confused and dismayed when the door handle fell off, promptly revealing the horrors that lied within. 

_____

"What the-" Tsukasa, who was down the hall in a room with Matsukaze, felt his spidey sense tingle. Always a Monday, he bemoaned, shaking his head in aggravation.

"Mondays." Matsukaze commiserated, the visually similar pair leaving their room to confront whatever fresh hell was happening on the other side of the hall. 

_____

"I don't wanna become someone else's dinner!" Minami screamed, taking off a sprint that would put Usain Bolt to shame while Kohaku followed in her footsteps after distracting the unknown entity lurking in the motel bathroom long enough for Minami to escape. 

Ugh, now I really need a shower, Kohaku thought as Minami made a beeline straight for Tsukasa, who returned her bear hug by wrapping one arm around her, patting her head with his free hand. To get her much-desired shower, however, Kohaku needed to find another room to stay in and the options weren't very appealing. Well, I can worry about later, she acknowledged, though not in an entirely consensual matter as she saw the unknown bathroom dweller slink out the room she had been sharing with Minami, noting with a visceral distaste that it seemed to have no distinguishable human or animal features. 

Here goes nothing-Kohaku knew staying in a cheap motel had its downsides, but she never assumed things would get this weird. Tsukasa, Matsukaze, Mozu, and Hyouga were grabbing the mysterious bathroom dwelling creature and Kohaku rushed to the nearest window to open it when someone shouted at her to open the window. This is the last time I stay in one of these places she sighed, making a mad dash for the window.

______

"Yay, we're alive! And not inside a monster's stomach!" Ginrou yelled, cheering with a bottle of clear 40-proof vodka in his hands (nobody knew where he got it, especially Kinrou, who was trying not to get frustrated as he did his best to convince his younger brother not to wash down his dinner than he had eaten 2 hours ago with it,) Tsukasa escorting a crying Minami to the room he was sharing with Matsukaze, telling her to make herself comfortable there while he and Matsukaze headed out to go find some chocolate and a heating pad for her. 

"None of us will be for long if you drink that stuff!" Kinrou yelled, wrestling the bottle of vodka out of Ginrou's hands, pouring it down the toilet in the room they shared with Kirisame. "You're the last person who can afford to be losing brain cells." 

Kohaku considered her options-not many and none of them ideal, to be honest-Minami likely didn't want to be bothered, and in all fairness, Kohaku couldn't blame her. Rooming with Senku was impossible because he was sharing a room with Gen, Ryuusui, and Francois, and Francois had to sleep in the bathtub because the room only had one double bed. Rooming with Magma, Yo, and Nikki was also out because their room was even worse, having only two twin beds in it and a baby crib. Spending the night with Kinrou, Ginrou, and Kirisame was something only a moron would do, as the three of them had done nothing but yell since they got there and Ginrou accidentally flooded the bathroom sink and broke the shower-head so Kinrou and Kirisame went off to room with Taiju and Yuzuriha and Ginrou went off to stay with Magma, Nikki, and Yo. And only a true glutton for punishment would risk staying with Hyouga and Homura. 

When Kohaku was lying on Mozu's bed, wondering how she got there, her brain reminded her of all the relevant details that led her to that point. Mozu was a longtime frenemy of hers, but he was the only one who had room to spare in his room, having lucked out and gotten a king sized bed (without telling anyone, of course, because that was just how he was.) To be fair, Kohaku couldn't really blame him for that-some of the members of their little expedition were less than ideal company, as the continuous wailing from Ginrou, the incessant arguing between Magma and Yo, and the hideously strong smell of weed wafting from Hyouga and Homura's room were all too obvious proof of. What she did blame him, for, and with good reason, was the way he made her feel when she felt something big and hard poke against her butt. 

"Mozu?" 

"What?" 

Kohaku could practically hear the smug expression she was sure was painted on his face like clown makeup when he replied in a fake innocent voice. 

"You know damn well what I'm going to ask you." 

Mozu's catlike grin widened a little. "And what would that be?" 

Kohaku wasn't really sure what was going on inside her head at the moment, but enough was enough-someone was going to teach Mozu a lesson and she figured, why not do it herself? 

Mozu's obnoxiously sexy grin was far too noticeable when Kohaku wrestled him on his back, straddling him while she sat a little bit above his waist. 

"You wanna know something?" 

Kohaku gave Mozu an unimpressed look, though some dark, forbidden area of her brain couldn't deny that he was jacked as fuck and had abs for days. Weeks, even. Kohaku tried her best not to spend too much time looking at anything below his face. "It's cute that you think you of all people could tell me anything I don't already know." 

"Well, it's not so much something I have to tell you, it's more like something to show you." 

Kohaku huffed, the tone of her voice dripping with sarcasm even as her heart was racing a mile a minute. "I'm sure you do, Mozu. And what makes you think I'd be interested?" 

Whether that was the right or wrong response was something Kohaku wasn't really sure of in the moment and wouldn't be sure of for quite a while afterwards, or at least something that felt like quite a while in the back of her mind. Normally Kohaku was more dignified, but she couldn't help but let out a squeak of surprise when Mozu flipped her over, wrenching free of her grip and pushing her on her back, his face dangerously close to hers. 

"To be honest, I just figured I'd shoot my shot, but the look on your face suggests maybe I wasn't so far off the mark." 

"What look-oh, nevermind." Kohaku only had time to finish about half her thought when she realized how hot her face felt-damn Mozu-damn him and his stupid sexy face and his stupid sexy body and his stupid obnoxious-

Kohaku wasn't quite ready to go there.

Yet. 

Another moment passed, a series of thoughts rolling through Kohaku's mind, accompanied by some kind of tension that was thick enough to cut with a knife. 

Ah, what the fuck-maybe

Maybe-

"Hey, look, a naked woman!" 

When Mozu got distracted for a moment by her sudden exclamation, Kohaku wrestled out of his grip, pinning both his arms behind his head. If he wanted to show off his skills, he'd have to work harder than that to impress her. This should work, Kohaku thought, squeezing down on both his wrists, her breasts dangerously close to his face, a matter which wasn't helped at all by the tight tank top she was wearing. 

Good, maybe this will fluster him, Kohaku thought, soon discovering she had never been more wrong in her life as he freed himself from her grasp before she could react, leaving her flat on her back on the bed once again. 

"You know, I wasn't lying when I said I liked girls like you." 

"I didn't think you were, I just assumed you said that to every girl." 

Mozu laughed like he heard something funny, Kohaku noticing very suddenly that one of his hands was resting oh so high on her thigh. "That's not true, just a lot of them. And you're a lot cuter than most of them." 

"Somehow I'm not surprised." 

Mozu huffed in an amused tone, Kohaku finding herself completely caught off guard by the way his lips felt on her neck, first just a quick peck, then another, and another and before she knew it, one of his hands was under her tank top, her neck and collarbone covered in tiny little hickeys. Why on earth was he so damn good at that-truly, that was a question even science couldn't answer. 

"Look what you did-" Kohaku chided him in a not-so-serious voice "Now I'll never be able to walk around without everyone else asking me awkward questions."

"You can borrow one of my sweatshirts." Mozu replied, pulling her tank top over her head, leaving kisses down her chest and stomach while he slid a hand inside her stretchy bike shorts, slipping it under her panties. 

Kohaku wasn't about to think too hard about why she was already wet, and she certainly wasn't about live this down either. You only live once, Kohaku knew that as much as she knew the Earth was round, but then again, if you didn't make a few impulsive decisions along the way, was it really a life worth living? 

After some more kissing and touching, which soon became more like groping, additional clothes were discarded and a comforter was tossed off the side of the bed, Kohaku found herself pinned under Mozu, as naked as the day she was born, her hands tangled in his thick dreadlocks as he-

Oh-

It took a moment or two for it to sink in when she realized Mozu was sucking one of her nipples and had three fingers inside her pussy, dipping them in and out with careful, skilled motions indicating just how much experience he had in doing so. Mozu was drawn to pretty girls like a moth to a flame (or at least a very bright porch light,) and as annoying as he could be, Mozu knew exactly how to impress girls and never shied away from demonstrating exactly how he did so whenever the opportunity presented itself.

* 

All girls were useful and some girls were pretty, but finding a girl like Kohaku was a rare treat. Mozu was a lot less picky than he claimed and not a single bit less horny than he seemed. Not even a little bit. Like at all. 

Sure, he got on Kohaku's nerves sometimes and she got on his nerves sometimes too, but he could never bring himself to hold anything against her. Except his body. Definitely that. Hey, he was horny, they were stuck in a shitty (and probably cursed) motel, hunting for some alien spacecraft that may or may not have existed and there was fuck all to do. A man had his reasons to make the best of a bad situation after all. 

* 

Kohaku was a woman of many talents, but psychoanalyzing her own feelings wasn't one of them. She and Mozu had gotten on each other's nerves ever since they first met (a little more in her case than his,) but fate had also decided to have them discover that they both shared the same hobbies-martial arts, making the gym a second home, appreciating whatever there was left of the great outdoors where they both happened to live, and passively observing the bizarre antics Senku got into in his pursuit of scientific knowledge. And there was the obnoxious sexual tension thicker than pea soup. Or something like that. Kohaku had no idea what pea soup was. 

Kohaku had plenty of friends, but had never really had much interest in exploring anything more with anyone before. Somehow, a cursed motel and an equally cursed road trip of all things was the catalyst that changed it. What a weird world, Kohaku thought. What a weird world-Kohaku grit her teeth, her hands buried in Mozu's dreadlocks as he transitioned from kissing his way down her chest and stomach to eating her out. A flick of the tongue and a small hum were all it took for Kohaku to realize how close she was already and she only let go of Mozu's hair to clap a hand over her mouth to avoid screaming when she saw a cluster of stars behind her eyes. No reason to risk disturbing anyone else in the motel, after all, especially the ones they had traveled there with. 

* 

Mozu was never a patient man but when it came to impressing girls, a little bit of waiting was well worth it, especially with Kohaku, he decided. Her reactions were far too cute to ignore and the more of a rise he could get out of her, the better. In many ways, Mozu was a creature of habit-when he found something or someone that entertained him, he put in whatever work was necessary to keep them around, thereby increasing his own amusement. Some of those things, or people, rather, were a bit of a challenge, but Mozu always liked a good challenge. 

Still, even he found himself caught off guard by the look on Kohaku's face when he pushed himself inside her, bottoming out in one go. It was easy enough and Mozu had just spent a few minutes eating her out yet somehow it did nothing to prepare him for how wet she was. Oh well, nothing wrong with a quickie now and then. Fuck, she was so hot and she felt so good around him, he wished it could last forever but unfortunately nothing could. What a shame. 

* 

Having no prior experience with this sort of thing, Kohaku found herself wondering if any of what she was feeling was normal and whether Mozu was bigger, smaller, or just about the same size as most other men. Whatever the case, it felt amazing once she got over the initial weirdness of the sensation, sighing in a content voice as Mozu started out at a slow pace, thrusting with a few hard, steady strokes. Only making eye contact long enough to make an educated guess about how she was feeling, Mozu soon increased the pace, taking almost no time at all to hammer into her even harder. Whatever else Mozu was, he sure didn't believe in wasting time, that was sure-Kohaku could barely feel the bed underneath her or guess the temperature of the air around her, feeling all too overwhelmed by how hard and fast Mozu was fucking her, rocking his hips in perfectly intense, brutal pace. Kohaku had always been a bit taller and decently stronger than average and that served to her advantage, helping her ride through the rough, powerful thrusts Mozu gave with hardly any pain or discomfort. 

It was pretty far outside anything she had experienced in the past-the closest she had gotten to experiencing any form of sexual pleasure was using her own fingers and this was nothing like that at all, the magnitude of difference between the two activities striking her as so bizarre as to seem almost unreal, Kohaku pressing her hand over her mouth as Mozu slammed into her over and over, his hands gripping her waist as he drilled into her all the way to the hilt, the wet, lewd sound of flesh slapping against flesh being the only consistent sound in what was otherwise relative silence, or as close as the two of them could manage anyways. 

* 

Mozu wasn't someone anyone would accuse of lacking experience but even he found himself surprised by just how quickly the familiar knot of pressure building in his stomach was increasing. It had been a while, but not that long. But then, he had always had a thing for girls like her, he reasoned. He had just underestimated how much he had been looking forward to this was all. 

With a low grunt, Mozu grabbed Kohaku's thighs, thrusting over and over with abandon, pleased that she was well able to handle his rough treatment of her-some girls were far more fragile and it took a lot more preparation to be able to fuck them a lot more carefully, and Kohaku was like a breath of fresh air after being in a stuffy room (disregarding the fact that they were both, in fact, in a stuffy room at that exact moment.) Whatever. He knew what he meant. 

* 

Had Kohaku not used every remaining inch of her willpower to keep her hand pressed tightly against her mouth, she would have no doubt cried out in a terribly undignified voice when after a low, rumbling groan, she felt something inside her clench, followed by the feeling of something hot and sticky rushing inside her, the hazy, numbing feeling of her orgasm washing over her without warning, leaving her dazed and panting after Mozu withdrew himself after pausing a few moments to catch his breath. Of all the things Kohaku expected to happen on a crazy road trip to hunt down UFO's, this was nowhere near being on her list at all. Perhaps that wasn't such a bad thing, she reasoned, wrapping herself up in a thin blanket as Mozu curled up next to her, wrapping an arm around her. 

Cursed or not, perhaps getting stuck in this motel wasn't the worst thing to happen to her, Kohaku decided. So far, at least. Perhaps in the future she might have to take the time to be the one to take initiative. Before she could decide exactly how to shift her weight to get more comfortable, however, a small beeping noise interrupted them. 

"I'll be back, I think that's my phone." Mozu said, getting up to dig through his suitcase to search for his phone. 

Somewhere in the distance, through the cheap ass plywood walls, Kohaku could hear a crash, followed by Ginrou crying yet again and some indistinct muffled yelling. Kohaku wanted nothing more to sleep, but sleep would have to come later, she reasoned as Mozu answered his phone. Being too lazy to get up, Kohaku found a small pamphlet about local tourist attractions and flipped through it, making the very wise decision to ignore the level of noise in the background that began going up and down like a roller-coaster while Mozu hurried his way through an unexpected phone call. 

Perhaps, in the future (and with not all of the same company,) Kohaku decided she would have to take road trips more often. 


End file.
